


Secret Santa

by TheJadeKnight



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeKnight/pseuds/TheJadeKnight
Summary: When Elissa plays Secret Santa with her friends, she got the only person she didn't want.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starsmedic87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/gifts).



> SECRET SANTA PRESENT   
> So, as I figure I know nothing about you, except for what I've read, I may or may not have decided to write a fanfic. I'm sure Stormy had a laugh when she gave me you. Honestly, this was difficult. I cannot quite get Leli down. Anyways, I truly hope you enjoy this and I think I'm technically in the deadline as it's 00.16 over here. Merry Christmas!

I stuck my hand into the baseball hat and pinched a small slip of paper between my fingers.

Making sure not to look at the name, I held it in my hand and passed the hat off to the next person in the circle.

Once Cassandra, the last person in the circle, picked up her slip, we all looked at our papers.

_Leliana_

My heart dropped upon seeing the beautifully scribed name.

Just my faded luck, I would get my crush for Secret Santa.

"Am I allowed to ask them what they like?" Merrill asked from my left.

"No, Daisy," Varric chuckled, "Then they would know that you're their Secret Santa."

"Oh," came the disheartened reply.

I tuned out of the conversation and silently began to freak out.

I tried to look everywhere but the blue eyes across the circle.

The attempt was in vain.

She was looking at me with a soft smile and an inquisitive look.

I forced myself to look at the floor.

"Cousland, you okay?" asked Evelyn who was sitting next to the redhead I was trying to avoid.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm just thinking of how great this gift is gonna be."

"Yer face went completely white like ya saw a ghost 'r somethin," Sera laughed.

I glared at her, which she promptly responded to with an obscene gesture.

Evelyn guffawed and gave her a thumbs up. Sera winked at her.

I waved them off, beginning to worry what in the Maker I was going to get her.

"Remember, all gifts must be got by December 24th. That gives y'all twelve days. Good luck!" announced Hawke.

She stood up and gave her hand to Isabella for help getting up.

"Oooo, chivalry gives me shivers." Isabella smoothe out her dress and smacked Hawke on the ass.

"Well, I'm going to retire to my bedroom," Hawke gave Isabella a look as she says that.

Isabella smirked and made no effort to subtly follow her to the room.

"Who brought the earplugs for tonight?" I asked jokingly.

"I doubt it would help much…" Evelyn chuckled.

I glanced at Leliana, who was looking at me intently. For what? I've no clue.

Glancing back at Evelyn, I saw Sera whisper in her ear and her pupils dilate.

"Well, I guess I will _retire_ to my room too," Eve grunted out.

As she got to her feet, Sera watched her butt and mumbled "Woof" under her breath. And with that, they were gone.

"Ugh," Cassandra sounded out.

"I most definitely do NOT wish to hear my sister having intercourse," Gabriel shivered.

Now left was myself, Cassandra, Merrill, Leliana, Varric, and Gabriel, Evelyn's twin brother.

I flinched and everyone else turned their head when a moan, specifically Hawke's moan, resound the room.

"Do you think Hawke stubbed her toe? I did that once, it really hurt…" Merrill said.

"That's our cue to leave, Daisy. C'mon, we can go get ice-cream."

And with that, Varric and Merrill were gone.

"Ohhh, Quizzy!" Sera's muffled yell came through the door.

"Ah fuck. I'm never going to get that out of my head. Cassandra, will you accompany me to go… anywhere but here?" Gabriel asked desperately.

"Please," she breathed out.

And they left the house, leaving me and the blue eyes.

"Umm… " I scratched the back of my neck and looked at the floor.

"Hmm?"

"I don't quite know what to do. Four of my best friends are having sex, and the other four left the house, and I've never really spoken to you before," I blurted out.

Leliana stood up and offered me her hand.

"Since everyone is in pairs, maybe we should too."

My heart raced at her words. I wiped my hands on my sweatpants and grasped her hand.

She did not let me go, even after I stood up.

I feared the constant contact would set me aflame.

She led me up the steps, our fingers still intertwined.

I had never seen her room before and it didn't look anything like I thought it would.

There was a shoe collection nearly consuming the wall to my left, and to the right, a massive bed with mahogany-looking posts was centered against the wall.

The carpet was a light beige and the walls, a dark blue.

A large, ornate dresser was right across from me, holding perfumes, brushes, and other various beauty products.

And, although the Manor didn't allow it, there was a wine rack built to the wall.

Perhaps I should mention the name of our cozy home. This is the Manor for Children Lost. Basically, this is an orphanage, but a bit more… fancy. Some big shot donates cash to us to make him look good in politics.

Hey, I don't judge.

I'm not sure of Leliana's story. People here only exchange stories if they're close enough.

Leliana has been in and out of this place, constantly adopted, but then dropped off a few weeks later. Now she's seventeen to my sixteen, and is too old to be adopted.

"This is my little abode. What do you think?" She asked, gesturing at the room.

"It suits you," I said nervously. I didn't want to say anything to scare her or creep her out.

"Elissa, you do not have to hide. Tell me, what are you thinking?"

She placed her hand on my arm. And then I didn't want to tell her my thoughts because they escaped to the gutter..

She seemed to see my hesitance and said, "Come in at least. So that the sunds will not follow us."

I stepped in and she shut the door softly.

She walked around me and grabbed a bottle of Grower's Riesling.

She bent over to get two wine glasses out of a small drawer and I could not help but stare at the perfect globe that was her ass.

She turned around in that moment.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't… I wasn't…" I stammered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Leliana stood up, "and if I didn't want you to look, I wouldn't have bent over."

My mouth went dry and I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

She giggled and opened the wine, pouring myself and her some.

She sauntered over and handed me the glass.

"Relax," she soothed.

"Okay."

I trusted her, despite my lack of knowledge of her.

She took my hand again and led me to the bed.

I sat down on the edge, and I felt her lie down on the velvet material of the bed.

"Lay down," her whisper reached my ears.

And I did so, carefully, as to not spill either of our wines.

"What are you thinking?" she asked again.

"I'm thinking of how soft this bed is, the warmth of the wine sliding down my throat, how the blue of the walls remind me of the time between midnight and dusk, and how I want to kiss you."

The last part was NOT supposed to come out.

She was silent.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard the clink of the glass being put on the stand and I put mine on my stand.

I felt the bed move, and when I opened my eyes, she was facing me.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't know you."

"Ask me all the questions you have, and then we'll see if you still want to kiss me."

I furrowed my brows and sat up. I turned to face her and crossed my legs.

She flipped onto her back and put her hands behind her head.

"Favorite color?"

She gestured to the walls.

"Favorite flower?"

Her eyes flickered sad for a moment. "Andraste's Grace."

"Favorite animal?"

"Nugs. They are so adorable! I really want one."

"Hmm. Why are you here?"

"Why is anyone here? My maman died and I never saw my father, he was a chevalier but never came back from the war."Her voice was nonchalant but I knew better.

"What was your last home like?" I asked softly.

She took a large gulp of her wine.

"It was not the best of places." Leliana absent-mindedly touched her cheek.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," I said, my hands raising.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" she asked, dragging her forefinger across her lip.

My stomach twisted and my chest clenched.

"Very much so," I said with numb lips.

She sat up, returned her glass to the end table, and whispered, "Come here."

I moved closer, still seemingly far away.

She gestured her finger in a beckon.

I scooched closer, our legs now touching.

She crossed her legs and reached over, lightly ghosting over my cheek.

"Then do it."

If I hadn't been so close, I wouldn't have heard it.

My breath came quickly.

I leaned in hesitantly.

Her patience: a virtue.

Her blue eyes met my hazel.

We were millimeters apart, our lips so so close to where they were needed most, our breaths mingling.

_Then do it_ resounded in my head.

I slowly placed my lips over her full ones.

My first thought was that she tasted like wine and strawberries.

My second thought was "wow, I'm kissing her."

I snapped back from my thoughts as she began to lean back.

I broke our kiss, misreading her movement.

She put her hand on the back of my head and pushed, crashing our lips together.

Leliana lied down, my body half covering hers.

The heat we generated sent my skin into delicious flames.

My heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

My blood was racing to my core.

Our lips danced.

Her tongue swiped over my lip and I groaned.

I granted her entrance without thought.

I felt her tongue explore my mouth and mine went to her own hot, wet cavern.

My hand went to her neck, the other keeping me from crushing her.

Her hand went to my chest, the other to my hip.

I broke the kiss, panting, eyes dilated.

I looked at her swollen lips and heaving chest, then back to the abysses of eyes.

"I want to kiss you more, if you will allow it?" I asked sheepishly.

She grinned and pulled me down by my shirt, our lips connecting again.

"Can I touch you?" I questioned in between kisses.

"Please…" she gasped.

My hand made its way down to the hem of her shirt, sneaking its way underneath.

I felt her quivering stomach.

I moved more on top of her, my knees straddling her waist.

Leliana gripped my shirt and at the forearm of my supporting arm.

I felt the lace of her bra underneath my fingertips.

She pulled me back down to muffle her gasp against my mouth.

I experimentally palmed her breast, earning me a hard exhale.

I dipped a finger underneath the fabric, accidentally flicking her nipple.

She moaned.

Pushing me off, I began to form apologies for whatever I did wrong.

Her shirt was a casualty in her haste to get undressed.

She threw it across the room.

Reaching around her back, she flicked the latch of her bra and shrugged it off.

"Oh fuck," I muttered before she jerked me down to resume our kiss.

I felt the warmth radiate off her skin into my shirt.

Her breasts rubbed against my shirt wonderfully and I noticed the hard peaks against the fabric.

I sat up to marvel at her body.

Her heavy breasts, taut abdomen, mouth-watering collar bones.

I bent down and pecked her lips, her cheek, nibbling down her jaw, sucking and biting at her neck, discerning the rapid beat of her heart at her pulsepoint.

I made my way down to her chest, kissing a path up to her peak.

Instinctively, I sucked it into my mouth, swirling my tongue, nibbling subtly.

"Elissa!" Leliana moaned.

I smirked around my mouthful and laughed.

Her hand went to my hair.

"Tell me what to do."

She groaned and looked hazily into my eyes.

"Please. Please touch me."

"Where do you need me?" I asked cockily.

I grunted and roughly grasped my hand, thrusting it down.

Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was her, but my head felt light and airy.

My fingers traced the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Do you need me here?" I traced patterns on her hip bone.

She said no in between her teeth.

I went to play with the strings.

"Here?"

"Please! No!" She cried.

I sank my hand underneath her sweatpants, over her lace panties, which felt completely ruined. She whimpered in relief.

"Here?"

"Yes!"

I pressed a bit into the fabric onto the little bundle of nerves.

She squirmed below me, her moans filling the air.

"Do you like that?"

She was unable to answer.

Her lip was being attacked by her teeth.

I took my hand out, ignoring her whimper of protest.

Sitting up, I pulled her pants off, leaving her only in the light blue panties with the dark wet spot growing in the middle.

I hooked my fingers into the band and tugged them down, throwing them across the room.

I fully laid on top.

There is something about being completely clothed while she was completely naked that made everything so good.

I shoved my thigh into her center, relishing her groan.

My clothed days didn't last long, as she pulled off my shirt.

I didn't allow her to take off anything else.

"You are so wet, baby," I groaned.

I shifted my leg to grind against her sex.

She latched onto my back with her nails, not quite breaking the skin.

"You like that? Would you like me to talk dirty to you?"

She moaned a yes.

"Do you know how long I've imagined this?"

I moved down to straddle her thighs and positioned a finger at her entrance.

"I would sit in my room, and lie on my bed, completely naked, touching myself."

I dipped my finger into her sex, receiving sharp nails.

"I would think of you. Of how you'd taste. Of how you'd feel around my fingers."

I pushed into the tight muscle.

She cried out and dragged her nails across my back.

"Sitting there, I'd imagine me fucking you."

I pulled out and thrusted back in.

"I'd see you wanton and desperate."

I thrusted more and used my hips to put more force into it.

"I would push three fingers into your pussy and make you take it."

I began to growl when I spoke.

I curled my fingers quickly, then pushed a third finger into the heat.

Her juices were flowing freely down my hand.

Her cries and moans filled the air.

"You would shout my name."

"Elissa!"

I began to pump hard into her, hitting the right spot and curling my fingers.

"I would make myself cum so hard by imagining you."

I moved my thumb onto her clit.

She screamed.

For a few seconds, all that could be heard was the headboard hitting the wall, my heavy breaths and her moans.

"Elissa!" she screamed my name loudly and dug her nails hard into my back and dragging them down.

I milked her clit to get every second of her orgasm.

When it was done, I carefully removed my fingers, hearing her whimper.

"E… Elissa."

"Yes, baby?"

She panted loudly.

She crashed our lips together.

I didn't notice her put her leg behind mine and flip us over.

"It's your turn."

My laugh turned quickly into a moan when she pulled down my bra and placed her mouth on my breast.

"Ah!"

She was getting me to a high without even going near where I really needed her.

"Leliana! Le-Leli, I need you."

I saw the smirk she had on her face.

"I know," she giggled.

She placed her thigh in between mine.

I bit back my groan.

"How long have you been waiting to touch you?"

"Ungh… Too long," I grunted.

"I think you can wait a bit longer," she said in mock seriousness.

"No! Please!"

"I want to hear you. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me you need me."

I bit my lip, staying silent.

She pushed her leg into my core and out, missing where I needed her.

"Gah! Please please, please. Leliana, I need you, I need you to fuck me. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely…"

She drove her thigh into my center.

I yelled in surprise and pleasure.

Leliana looked at me with intense, lust-blown eyes.

I squeezed mine shut as she grinded against me.

"Open your eyes. I want to see you orgasm."

That command nearly sent me over the edge.

She drove harder, grinding beautifully into my sex.

My euphoria was increasing with very drive.

"Ple-please."

She moved her mouth to my ear and whispered, "Cum for me."

I exploded, feeling a high that made me dizzy and scream.

I bit into her shoulder, tasting the tang of blood.

My high came down and I released her shoulder.

I was too tired to apologize so I just pulled her down and wrapped my arms around her.

I fell asleep quickly, the last thing I heard was her snore against my chest.

* * *

**The next morning**

I awoke with a numb arm, I looked towards it, seeing the woman causing it.

I lifted her with my other arm, slipping the other out.

Glancing at the clock, I read 11.23 AM.

"Maker," I grumbled.

As to wake her up, I kissed her abused shoulder. She grunted but remained asleep.

She woke up real quick when I began sucking at her pulse point and grabbed her breast.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned.

"It's time to wake up, sweetheart."

I heard what sounded like 'five more minutes'.

I stuck my finger in my mouth and put it in her ear.

She yelped and shot up.

I stretched and made my way to my shirt.

"I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" I said, pulling on my shirt. I pecked her on the lips and opened the door.

* * *

"Oooo, the Warden got some!" Evelyn shoved my shoulder.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." I rubbed my back, wincing. I had forgotten the scratches.

"I heard you in Nightingale's room last night. Finally, I had a bet going with Varric over who would make the first move. So?"

I punched her arm, none too lightly.

"One, you couldn't have heard me. You were in Sera's bedroom. And two, she did."

"Ah, fade it all. You just lost me 20 dollars." She beat her fist against the table, "And I heard you all 'cause I came out to grab the chocolate sauce."

"I am not even going to ask why." I shook my head.

I was so immersed in our banter that I didn't hear Leliana come down the stairs.

She came up behind me and kissed my neck, running her hands down my back.

She whispered into my ear, "Make me breakfast and we can go see about your other imaginations upstairs."

"Ah fuck," I mumbled.

I heard Varric chuckle.

"You owe me 20, Inquisitor."


End file.
